


Adorable

by calikocat



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little one-shot. Eric is being Eric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adorable

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: No warnings. Eric just being himself.

Adorable  
calikocat

XXX

“All I'm saying is that it can't be easy.”

Frank snorted. “Delko, marriage never is. You'll understand once you put a ring on Calleigh's finger.”

Eric paused in between photographs, the clouded eyes of their Jane Doe staring lifelessly up at him. “H and Wolfe are not married.”

“They have matching rings Eric, they live together, they love each other...Ryan would gun anyone one down that was a threat to Horatio...trust me, they're married in every way that counts.”

“But it's Wolfe.”

“And my home has never been cleaner, or my home office more organized.” Horatio commented, causing both men to jump.

“H.” Eric had the mind to at least look guilty. “I just...”

“We're hosting the team Christmas party this year. If you want any of Ryan's homemade cookies I suggest you drop this conversation.”

“H the guy alphabetizes cereal boxes.”

“And I find that...adorable.”

Eric snickered. “Alright. I'll behave...besides if you're married, just means I gained another brother-in-law.” He smirked and it was slightly evil.

“Do I need to leave? Or do I need an alibi?” Frank asked edging away.

Horatio held a hand up to keep Frank from bolting. “What are you thinking Eric?”

“That my sisters will be glad to have another baby brother to spoil...he really gonna have those cookies?”

“Yes he will.”

“Okay.”

XXX


End file.
